


At Second Glance

by handersmyheart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute college boys, Fluff, Jock!Sebastian, M/M, jock!Carver, mentioned Cullen/Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/handersmyheart
Summary: A sequel to McLavellan's"Happy Halloween". Carver finds out his room as been used for shady purposes and questions his friend Sebastian about it. After all, he knows Sebastian was involved.





	At Second Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).



> This will not make much sense if you haven't read ["Happy Halloween"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477079). I expressed some pity towards Sebastian and Carver, and McLavellan insisted that I should write them a happy ending. So, here we are! I am not being entirely serious here, just so you know.

The phone buzzed just as Sebastian was about to lay down for the night. He scrambled to pick it up, his stomach flipping at the thought that it might be Cu... It was from Carver.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO IN MY ROOM?!"

Oh, Lord help him... Carver was pissed. Because of course he would be. He put the phone on the bed and laid down beside it, contemplating what to say. It felt unreal - had any of it really happened? The thought of getting a... getting orally pleasured by Cullen while his. Sebastian swallowed, as if trying to banish the bad taste in his mouth the word had brought. While his boyfriend drove into Cullen. Repeatedly. Insisting Sebastian kept looking at him, those dangerous eyes drilling into his own as if assessing whether or not he was a threat.

He, of course, couldn't tell Carver any of _that_.

"What do you mean?" he sent.

The phone beeped almost instantaneously. Carver must have been typing while he waited.

"I SODDING SAW YOU COME OUT OF MY ROOM, DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!!!"

Had he, really? Sebastian recalled leaving in haste as soon as he was finished, unwilling to witness affection between the boyfriends. He hadn't paid attention to discretion - his mind had been much too occupied by all the conflicting feelings. Cullen's heavenly mouth on him, but not his. Never his. Dorian had made sure of that, reminding him at every turn of whom he belonged to.

"I just needed a moment to myself. I left your room as I found it." he typed back, sighing. It felt awful to lie to his friend, but what else could he say? He couldn't just tell him the truth.

"THERE ARE TWO JIZZED-UP CONDOMS AND A FUCKING COME STAIN ON MY BED. MUST HAVE BEEN QUITE A MOMENT!"

Oh. Cullen and Dorian hadn't cleaned up, because of course they hadn't. The dark mood that had lurked in the corners of his mind since the incident washed over him, filling him with the desire to tell the truth, convincing him that it would make him feel better. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but he needed to tell someone the truth about himself, and Carver deserved to know what happened. 

"Fine. It was Cullen and his boyfriend. I was only a guest star. I'm sorry they didn't clean up after them - I thought they would."

He waited for a long while, stomach tied in knots, but no response seemed to be forthcoming. He buried himself under the blanket, praying for everything to turn out alright, eventually drifting off into fitful sleep.

\---

Friday came with its usual party and brought Sebastian to their shared lodgings. It had not been an easy week for Carver. How was he supposed to sleep after two of his friends had fucked on his bed? With an... with an art student, no less. He shook his head, stealing a glance at Sebastian from across the room before tilting his head back to take a generous gulp of his beer. At least Cullen hadn't showed up. Thank God for small mercies.

Sebastian was nearly sober, as usual, but Carver wasn't going to let that stop him from questioning him. 

"Seb? A word? In my room," he asked, pleased to find his voice steady.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow in surprise, but nodded and followed Carver to the suite. He gestured for the other boy to sit on the bed, settling himself on the other side.

"So. You and Cullen and the art student," he began right away, carefully prodding at his friend.

Sebastian sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Yes, what of it?" he asked softly.

Carver cleared his throat, at a loss for words. He had had it all planned, having had time to come up with proper questions - and accusations on the first few days, if he was honest - but they were all eluding him now. He knew Sebastian well enough to tell when he was distressed - it couldn't be more obvious that he felt cornered and Carver kind of regretted putting him in that position, but he needed to know. 

"What was it like?" Carver made himself ask, his voice quiet and gentle.

"I'm so sorry--" Sebastian began mournfully, but halted, lifting his head and looking at Carver in bewilderment. "Wait, what?"

Carver shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He sat back further in the bed, his back meeting the headboard. He crossed his legs and folded his arms loosely in his lap, and waited. The anger had drained out of him several days ago, curiosity creeping in its stead. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"You're not angry I'm... like that?" Sebastian finally asked, perplexed.

Carver sucker in a scandalized breath, staring at his friend with an irritated frown. "You," he began, pausing to think. "You absolute dollophead! Why would I be angry about that? I mean, fucking Cullen on my bed, yeah, but not _that_."

Sebastian relaxed a bit, his hunched shoulders lowering and an audible breath leaving him. “I didn't,” he started, rubbing his forehead, “actually do that. That’s not what happened.”

It took him quite a while to get his friend to open up about what happened. He coaxed and shared in return, confessing to his own experimentations with other guys, speaking endlessly about the abs of their team mates, setting one beer after another in Sebastian's hand. His friend let his guard down slowly but surely, the smile on his face turning into laughter every now and then. Finally he was lying next to Carver, leaning his face on his palm as he related the full details of what happened at the Halloween party.

“... and then I pulled up my trousers and. Bolted, I guess. It was awkward.”

Carver adjusted the hands on his lap, hoping his friend wouldn't notice the erection poking at his jeans. “That’s so sodding weird. I thought Cullen was a top,” he said, trying for casual.

“Cullen, a top? You must be joking,” Sebastian chuckled into his fist. “Did you seriously think that?” 

Carver bit the inside of his cheek, considering. “I don’t know. I guess I thought that boyfriend of his was a bottom or something. I mean, you saw the guy.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover.” Sebastian smirked, his eyes twinkling in the dimly lit room. 

Carver’s heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes.

\---

Texts from Carver had become a regular thing. _Can I borrow your notes? Wanna go for a jog? Did you see that movie on TV last night? Do you want to come over and just hang?_

The latest message had just arrived and Sebastian was preparing to go. He glanced at the mirror, spotting a few stray strands of hair brushing his forehead. He let them be, going back to worrying about his shirt. Was it too boring? Too preppy? Did he look stupid in white?

Oh _no_.

\---

Sebastian was acting strange during their Die Hard marathon. His posture was tense and he was clearing his throat ever so often, his eyes firmly fixed on the TV as he chewed on his lower lip. Carver entertained the idea of asking him what had just happened in the movie, but decided against it - it wasn't like he had watched it that intently himself.

His friend looked great tonight, his toned form accentuated by the fitting shirt and his dark hair wild. Well, wild for Sebastian. Alistair and Delrin had taken off to some nightclub, leaving them to their own devices for the rest of the evening. Carver wondered if Sebastian noticed how close their hands rested on the sofa - he could almost feel the heat radiating from him, but he didn't feel like pulling away. 

"Do you have any beer?" Sebastian asked suddenly, glancing at him quickly before turning back to the movie.

"Sure, but since when are _you_ a drinker?" Carver countered, getting up, hovering nearby as he waited for a response.

"I, uhh, I've learned to like the taste."

Carver bit back a grin, fetching them bottles before flopping back on the sofa, closer to his friend than he'd previously sat. He handed Sebastian his bottle with a small smile, a pleasant tingle running through him as their fingers brushed. It had been nice, getting to know him a little better, to find the underlying similarities between them that weren't obvious unless you looked deep. Carver wasn't religious, but he had his own code of conduct that was very similar to Sebastian's. They were both dedicated, loyal, and hardworking - and most importantly, they were both bisexual.

It was a surprise that he'd grown attracted to his friend so suddenly, but he figured he must've been oblivious of him before - Sebastian was gorgeous, intelligent, kind, and considerate, but somehow these qualities had been outshone by another person's blinding light in his eyes. Carver wasn't one to sit around thinking what to do - not anymore, anyway. He'd done that with Cullen, and where had it gotten him? Cullen was off being happy with some... art student, not a care in the world for him.

It hurt him less than he had thought it would.

He became aware he'd been staring at Sebastian the entire time he'd been thinking. The young man in question turned his head at last, an uncertain smile on his face before turning away hurriedly. Carver took the sign, slipping his arm behind him under the guise of a yawn. Sebastian froze for a moment, his muscles stiff under Carver's hand, but the emergence of a blush on his cheek was all that Carver needed to see. 

He brought his fingers to the back of his neck, slowly twirling his hair around them. Sebastian closed his eyes, his breaths shallow and measured, leaning into the touch as carefully as a recently tamed wild cat would respond to the touch of its caretaker. The film went on, ignored by them both as they slowly drifted closer, tentative and hyper aware of every touch - every muscle of their bodies leaning against each other, every strip of skin meeting. At long last, Sebastian was nestled under Carver's arm, his head pillowed by the thick bicep.

Carver risked a glance at him and found him looking back, his beautiful blue eyes sincerely awed, his lips slightly open. A smile grew on Carver's face as they kept staring at each other, the moment stretching before he finally dared to lower his head and press their lips together.

It was marvelous. The scent of his skin filled Carver’s nose - something he could only assume was his own flavor mixed with a subtle cologne and the sharp smell of beer. Sebastian met his mouth with his own, hesitant at first, but growing bolder by the minute. His arms encased Carver’s body, pulling him to sit in his lap. 

John McClane succeeded in landing the plane on the television, but neither of the boys paid him any attention as they continued to explore one another, making out on the sofa long after the ending credits rolled in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sweetonsebastian.tumblr.com)!


End file.
